Loki And The Phoenix
by cirobert
Summary: What if Loki wasn't the only child that Odin had stolen? Here is the story of his encounter with Simmi, the last of the Phoenix. I do no own anything concerning Loki or Asgard but I do own Simmi. I've been having a Loki obsession lately after watching the Avengers again and always thought Loki shouldn't be alone in his pain. I also think Tom Hiddleston is the sexiest man alive :P


**Loki**

_"Awaken son of Laufey"_ Loki heard a sing song female voice beckon him from his unconscious slumber. He fought his way back to the world of the living, back through the pain that haunted him, and opened his eyes to take in a glowing face. It was the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life, or so he thought before the room dimmed again. All he saw now was a set of glowing golden eyes.

"Good, you're alive. I wasn't sure with the way they threw you in here." A woman said stepping back. Loki struggled to sit up and finally got his back against the wall. His entire body was throbbing from his beating from the guards.

"Don't bother trying to talk, they've muzzled you." The woman said coming back into Loki's vision. He glanced around and saw that the cell he was in was larger then some he had seen in Asgard but he was also meant to share it. As he looked back at the woman, who was indeed beautiful even if it meant nothing to Loki, and saw that she was coming towards him with a damp cloth on her hand.

"The guards had their way with you I see, no doubt after Thor turned you over." She said wiping his brow with the cloth. Quickly Loki reached up and grabbed her wrist.

"I know all about you, Loki Laufeyson, but you know nothing about me." She said with a flash of sadness. Slowly, to Loki's surprise, she began to glow. Her entire body brightening until a gentle flame emerged from her hand. Loki quickly dropped her wrist even as his skin darkened to the frost giant blue.

Standing she lifted her arms and the flame spread to every inch of her skin. Her hair, a deep ruby red that trailed to her knees in tumbling waves, swayed and moved as if caught in a gentle breeze.

"I am Simmi, the last of the Phoenix."

**Simmi**

"If you allow me I can remove your restraint." Simmi said to Loki as the fallen God of Mischief searched his muzzle for some release. He had began to pace the cell as soon as her flames had died, eyeing her cautiously.

Loki was mesmerizing, Simmi hated to admit to herself. He was tall, slender and looked like an intelligent warrior instead of slabs of muscles like most Asgardian men. His long black hair trailed his collar while his slender fingers explored the muzzle he had arrived with. Tattered armour clothed his thin frame but still he looked like someone to command respect.

Finally he dropped his hand and turned to face her. Her pulse sped up and her temperature rose even with the cool glare he was sending in her direction. Sighing she picked up her skirt and stood. Phoenix were small by nature so she had to reach way up to touch her fingers to the strange metal of Loki's muzzle. Controlling her flame very carefully she sent it into her fingers. The metal clanked to the cell floor loudly.

"How do you know me? And what are you?" Loki asked as she walked to the water bucket and offered him a drink. He took it and gulped greedily.

"The guards that bring me water and food gossip like old women, I've heard all about Loki Son of Laufey. And I told you, I'm a Phoenix." She said sitting on her small cot. Loki paced to the front of the cell and then back again.

"I don't know what that is." He admitted sourly. Pacing first to the front of the cell and then to the back he barely glanced in her direction, instead tearing off broken bits of armour and throwing them aside.

"Not many alive in Asgard today know what a Phoenix is." She said.

"Do not play games with me woman." Loki warned in a growl.

"Or you'll do what fallen god? You are in a cell at the bottom of Asgard that none but few know of. And from what I can see you are the bottom of the food chain here." Simmi countered.

Suddenly Loki was holding her off of her feet, his hand around her neck. His skin had turned a deep blue and his eyes were a poisonous red. Yet still Simmi was enraptured with the raw maleness of him. He was a strong and formidable man.

She let the restraints on her flame go and as the glowing fire touched his skin Loki dropped her. He held his hands out in disbelief as the blue faded to his human hue.

"I am fire Asgardian, your frost does nothing to me." Simmi glared up at him.

"Explain yourself woman." Loki said a little more politely as he stood back from her. "And is it always this hot down here?" He grumbled pulling off his armour until he was left in nothing but a thin shirt.

"That's my fault, sorry." Simmi apologized. "If you would sit I will tell you my story. It has been a long, long time since I have spoken to another." she motioned past her to the cot. Walking past warily he sat and looked in her direction.

"You were not the first child the Allfather stole Son of Laufey. Centuries ago, long before Asgard had any quarrel with Jutenheim, it was at war with my people. The Phoenix were a proud race who sought a new home world after we had destroyed our own. As immortals we were limited in our reproductive skill but needed space to let our race grow and mature." She said.

"I've never heard of the Phoenix and I've studied Asgard's history extensively." Loki argued.

"It was wiped from record. Odin's declaration after he destroyed the last of my people. But he couldn't kill all of us. He stayed his blade over my cradle."

"He does seem to have a weakness for infants." Loki sneered.

"Phoenix children aren't like other species. We're born with advanced awareness and already plugged into the hive mind. I had the body of a girl child but my mind was already entering adolescence." Simmi continued.

"So you knew who and what you were." Loki said taking another drink of water. He still looked overly warm and a slight sheen was coating his pale skin.

"Yes, and destroying the hive mind while I was still attached to it almost drove me mad."

"You were still lucky. At least you didn't think you were someone you are not." Loki glared some more.

"Was I lucky? Odin thought to raise me as his own. This was decades before Thor was born but I was already too much a Phoenix. Try as they might to control me, to win me over with jewels, dresses and toys, I already hated them for the destruction of my people."

"Listen not to her lies brother." came Thor's growl from the cell entrance. Loki stood angrily while Simmi stalked to the bars.

"Lies? These are no lies Odinson. Ask your queen about the daughter she had, ask her why she chose to throw a girl child to the bottom of Asgard once she became too wild to control. Ask your God-King about the first heir to the Asgardian throne." She demanded.

"I am heir to the throne!" Thor bellowed.

"Then I suspect everyone here can make such a claim. Isn't that right Son of Laufey?" Simmi laughed darkly while stepping back into the cell.

"Loki, you are my brother. No stories from delusional criminals can change that." Thor said begging his brother to listen to him.

"I am inclined to believe her tale over yours." Loki replied. He stood closer to Simmi and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Brother..." Pleaded Thor.

"Ask them Thor. Ask them about the Phoenix, ask them why they steal children and then cast them aside when they are of no more use." Loki demanded "If you get the answer you desire then return to me and share it. Until then you are not welcome in my sight."

Thor gave them both dark looks but strode from the front of the cell. When he was gone Loki shrank back from Simmi wearily.

"If I could I would see all of Asgard fall." Simmi fumed angrily,

"And I would stand by your side as it did." Loki sighed.

"I hardly think you are the type of man who would stand by a woman's side Loki." Simmi laughed. Her anger flared and flame crept along her skin again, turning to the back of the cell she paced, trying to work off the anger she had repressed for so long.

"I only wish to cause them pain. As much as they have caused in me. I have no desire for their throne anymore. Now I just wish to see them burn." He said.

"They will burn. I would make them afraid of the flames. Melt their golden skin from their bones while they begged for their lives." she said. Simmi usually held such control over her anger but now that it was free she felt liberated, wild.

"Simmi, you must calm yourself." Loki's voice came from far away as if travelling down a long tunnel.

"Why? Why must I always control myself? I have more power then that man child Thor yet he wields his freely."

"You will burn us both if you do not contain yourself." Loki said. Simmi looked over quickly to see that Loki was standing just outside her flame, his skin drenched in sweat and a hand shielding his eyes.

"And why should I care about you frost giant?" She asked him.

"Because together we can make Odin pay. Together we can raze Asgard to the ground." He said dropping his hand. Simmi's flame flared and spread and Loki took a step back. But the flame followed. It licked at his skin turning it blue. Loki looked at his arm fascinated by the change the flame wrought. Reaching out he submerged his whole arm in the fire and saw it turn blue but not burn. Encouraged he stepped into the flame and his whole body turned frost giant blue. That seemed to give him some protection against the heat and he stopped closer to Simmi.

"You are beautiful Simmi. A fire goddess who could bring Asgard to its knees." He said reaching out to cup her cheek in his palm. Simmi's fire dimmed at the contact and she flinched away from him.

"What game do you play at Trickster?" She demanded and her skin dimmed. Loki's returned to human colour and his eyes shone a brilliant green.

"No game Phoenix, I swear." He answered her. He swooped down and possessed her lips with his own.

A deep seated hunger arose in Simmi. The need to mate overcame her senses and she was too out of control to fight it. Loki had awoken some primal need in her and she was defenceless against it.

Her tongue duelled with Loki's and his hands explored every inch of her exploded skin. The thin cotton dress she wore was like spiderweb under his fingers, granting him access to all he desired.

"I burn with need." Simmi said pulling from his lips to trail nips and licks along his sweat sheeted skin. Reaching the soft skin of his neck she pressed her teeth in firmly to mark him as hers. Loki growled and pushed her back.

"I am not one for gentleness Simmi." He warned her even though his own body raged with desire and need.

"Nor am I some Asgardian maiden to expect as much. A Phoenix must be bested to be possessed." She said before drawing up her unshod foot and planting it squarely in Loki's stomach. He fell backwards into the cot but came up grinning.

He came running at her and it was pure luck that she was able to brace herself for the impact. As it was he hit her with such force that they were both knocked to the floor, Simmi letting out a gasp as the air was forced from her lungs. Winded she still managed to bring her palm up and into Loki's nose. His head snapped back and he fell off of her. Stumbling back he threw his leg out and put her onto her back once again.

Rolling backwards Simmi just escaped his knees as he tried to pin her to the floor. Instead when his head came up to find her she rocked him back with a fist.

"Another warning God of Mischief, when Phoenix mate it is for life. I will not give up my freedom so easily." She growled but the smile on her face told Loki that she was enjoying herself.

"You will be mine Simmi and only mine." Loki responded and swung out with his fist to connect with her breastplate. In armour the hit wouldn't have been more then an inconvenience but in only a cloth dress Simmi hit the far wall gasping for breath.

Instantly Loki was there pinning her to the wall with his hips and groping at her dress. One clasp released the cloth and it pooled around her waist leaving her naked.

She clawed at Loki, tearing his worn shirt to threads as he ripped the remainder of the dress away with his bare hands. She brought her legs up around his waist and squeezed causing Loki to gasp painfully.

"You will submit to me." He hissed in her ear as he grabbed her throat in one hand and squeezed until her fighting weakened.

"Good girl." He whispered in her ear as she quieted. He turned her head and captured her lips again. By this time Simmi's instincts had submitted to defeat and she kissed his cool lips eagerly.

Loki released his grip on her throat and fisted his hand in her hair holding her in place. The red locks were hot in his palm but he enjoyed the sensation as his own frost tried to combat it. He trailed the other hand up to Simmi's breast and cupped it gently. Kneading it while running his thumb over her nipple had Simmi arching into his touch.

"Claim me Loki." She moaned desperately. He held her still pinned to the wall with his hips and she rubbed herself against him eagerly.

"Beg me." He commanded as he continued his assault on her breasts.

"Please Loki, I ache, I burn." She pleaded. Chuckling darkly he reached between them to undo his pants.

"So wet, so eager." He commented as his slender fingers brushed against her slick opening. Teasing her clit with his thumb Simmi moaned harder and writhed against him more.

"Please Loki, please." She almost sobbed with need.

"Please who?" Loki growled against her neck.

"Please...my King."

Loki thrust inside of her in one smooth motion that left Simmi screaming in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Move Simmi, ride me to your pleasure." Loki commanded. Flexing her hips Simmi did as he asked and moved in time to his thrusts. Her hands twined about his neck and fisted in his midnight hair.

It didn't take long for Simmi to reach her peak and as her muscles clenched down on Loki she sank her nails into his shoulder blades. Her orgasm crested over her in a wave of pleasure so intense that her voice raised to the siren call only a fee Phoenix possessed. But Loki was right there with her bellowing his own release at the ceiling. All energy gone they sank to the floor.

**Loki**

He would never find a woman as glorious as Simmi and as he lay basking in his afterglow Loki vowed to keep her. His whole body ached but in a good way. He reached over to pull Simmi against his chest but found her gone. Surprised, he looked up to see her standing at the bars of their prison. Her naked body brought desire rushing back in a wave.

"I would make you queen of this realm." He said slowly getting to his feet.

"No dear heart, it is I who will make you king." Simmi told him.

"But we are stuck here until Ragnarok." Loki walked to her and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Odin Allfather is becoming forgetful in his age." Simmi said reaching out to place her hands on the bars of their cell.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked her.

"By putting you in my cell he gave me the key I needed to escape."

"Simmi?" Loki asked as he watched his hands turn blue as her skin heated.

"A Phoenix does not reach her full power until she is mated." She explained and before Loki's eyes the bars melted to nothing and flowed to the floor. Heat poured off of Simmi in waves and he lapped it up.

"Come my King, tonight Asgard will burn." Simmi gave him a dark smile over her shoulder which Loki returned happily.

"Yes my Queen."


End file.
